


Fish Loves Me, People Fear Me

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, but I won't lol, how much fluff is too much?, i should probably stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: The summary is that I am unstoppable and insufferable and will continue to write fluff until my fingers are sore lol
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fish Loves Me, People Fear Me

Severus saw her as soon as he came around the corner of their house. She was sat on the back porch with Fish, their cat, curled up in her lap. He figured she’d be outside today, it was crisp and cool out: her favorite weather. Cool enough to wear a sweater and not be _too_ warm. He stopped to watch her for a moment, the sweet breeze catching a few stray curls. She was a vision, and he couldn’t wait to be in her arms.

Severus walked through the soft grass and made his way to her. Her loving eyes found him quickly and a bright smile took hold of her face.

“You’re home.” He watched her eyes light up softly as he crossed the porch to kiss her forehead and give Fish a gentle scratch behind the ears. Fish purred and gave him a ‘welcome home’ meow.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“It was good, Fish nearly killed a bird so that was… interesting,” she laughed.

“Ferocious,” Severus chuckled as Fish rubbed his head against Severus’ hand, “well I’m going to start dinner. Any requests?”

“That you let me help you,” she smirked.

“Of course my dear. When Fish gets off your lap and releases you from your imprisonment, I’ll be in the kitchen,” he kissed her cheek and went inside.

When Fish decided he was done keeping her hostage, Hermione returned to the kitchen where she found Severus standing in his floral apron with a wooden spoon in his hand, waiting for her.

“You’re lovely, you know that?” she giggled.

As she walked by to grab her own apron, his arms shot out to wrap her up in a hug and she felt her behind playfully swatted with the wooden spoon.

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and aren't sick of me yet lol! :)
> 
> A special thank you to Chrissy for helping me with the title💙


End file.
